


Careful With Those Teeth

by RosieTheRo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belly mouth, Blowjobs, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Monster Boy, Monstertalia, Oral Sex, monster au, monster/human smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRo/pseuds/RosieTheRo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going to be fine. This date is going to work out perfectly. There's no way in hell that the giant extra mouth on Alfred's stomach with a mind of its own is going to ruin this for him. Probably. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful With Those Teeth

Clean apartment? Check.

Pizza in the oven? Check.

Collection of awesome date night movies on display by the TV? Check.

Lube and condoms in the nightstand? Check.

Though, he thought he may be being overly optimistic with that one, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Alfred opened his closet door to check himself out, eyes darting up and down his reflection, somewhat nervously.

He was dressed nicely, but not too nice, in a long sleeve shirt and one of his few pairs of jeans that didn't have holes in them. His hair was charmingly untidy, something he'd spent probably too long on getting to look _just_ right after his shower earlier. Looking down at his socked feet, he wondered if it was weird that he wasn't wearing shoes, because this was a date, but this was also his own apartment. He brushed it off, figuring he already had enough things to worry about, and instead focused on the last, lingering, glaring issue.

He lifted up his shirt, looking sternly down at the large, teeth-lined hole in his stomach. "You behave yourself tonight, alright? Don't do anything weird!"

His second mouth gurgled vaguely back at him, probably more concerned with the pizza that was coming than anything. His tongue slid out past his sharp teeth a little, and Alfred grimaced, reaching down and shoving it back in.

"I mean it! You're not ruining this for me!"

The mouth didn't respond, sitting half-open with a bit of teeth exposed. Alfred sighed, dropping his shirt and hoping that was a good sign, that his second mouth would stay dormant for the night.

He wasn't sure if it was his own subconscious or the mouth literally had a mind of its own, but it sometimes did weird things when Alfred really didn't want it to. Trying to steal food from the kids sitting next to him at lunch, tongue lolling out when the cheerleaders came out at high school football games, growling when his old boss at the burger joint asked him to work overtime, the damn thing was always acting up, and Alfred had no idea how to reason with it, or if it even could be reasoned with. At least most people he knew were understanding, if slightly put off the first time something happened. Monsters weren't as stigmatized these days, and Alfred felt incredibly lucky that he could tell his friends "Sorry, it just does that sometimes," and they, for the most part, would accept it and move on.

Toris had been the same once Alfred had told him about his stomach mouth after their third date, shyly lifting up his shirt as they sat in his car outside of Toris's house. Though he'd been initially surprised, he certainly hadn't been shocked or disgusted. More than anything, Toris had just seemed happy that Alfred was comfortable enough with him to tell him about it.

The months they'd spent together since then felt just about as close to perfect as they could. Toris was an absolute sweetheart, and Alfred couldn't deny that he was completely over the moon in love with him. He hadn't had this much fun just being with a person for as long as he could remember. He really hoped the same was true for Toris too. The guy tended to worry and overwork himself, but he always seemed so much more relaxed around Alfred, full of genuine smiles and laughter.

And then, there was the mouth.

Toris had said he was fine with it, but Alfred really wasn't sure. Not that he thought Toris was lying, or messing with him just to be cruel, but as happy as he was, there was always the constant, persistent reminder in the back of his mind that he was, in fact, a freak of nature, and Toris could only tolerate his weirdness for so long.

Alfred really, really hoped that wasn't true. But it didn't stop him from thinking it.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the buzzer sound. He hurried over to the door, straightening his shirt, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"It's me!" Toris said back, sounding cheery. 

Alfred beamed. "Hey hon! Come on up, I'll let you in!"

The buzzer clicked off. Alfred stood awkwardly by the door, shifting his feet and waiting for the knock, wondering if he was acting desperate. 

He lifted his shirt one more time. "Remember, behave!" he hissed.

His stomach mouth just grumbled.

He yanked his shirt back down as there was a knock on the door, which he quickly pulled open with a big smile.

"Hey sweetheart!" he said, stepping back to let Toris in. "Glad you could make it!"

"So am I," Toris replied, pulling off his hood and exposing his cold-flushed cheeks, lips looking slightly chapped. "I didn't think it was going to get this cold until after dark."

He rubbed his hands together through his thin gloves, and Alfred frowned. "You didn't get too badly chilled, did you?"

"I don't think so," Toris said, unbuttoning his jacket. "Though I do wish I'd put another layer on before coming out."

Alfred smiled, holding his arms out. "Can I help warm you up?"

Toris met his eyes, corner of his lip twitching up. "I think you can, yes."

He let Alfred sweep him up and squeeze him tight, letting out a little hum as warmth seeped in through his clothes.

"God, you're a great hugger," Toris mumbled into Alfred's shoulder. "I've missed this."

Alfred beamed, giving him an extra little squeeze and kissing his temple. He'd missed this too, having not seen his boyfriend for about two solid weeks, Toris finding it harder to get hours off work with the holiday rush starting up. But, he was here now, for a nice, quiet evening of pizza, movies, and cuddling.

He was jolted out of his happy thoughts by a low, wet gurgle from under his shirt, and he felt a nervous lump in his throat.

But Toris just chuckled good-naturedly, patting Alfred's belly through his shirt. "Yes, I've missed you too," he said, smiling.

Laughing awkwardly, Alfred stepped back, tugging slightly at the hem of his shirt. "Heh, s-so, uh, pizza's nearly ready," he said, a bit lamely. "You, uh, wanna go pick a movie and I'll meet you in there?"

Toris was giving him an odd look, and he wasn't quite sure what it meant. He didn't really look upset, per se, but his brows furrowed in a way that look troubled.

"W-what is it?" Alfred asked, nervously.

"Nothing, I..." Toris trailed off, looking away, towards the living room. "Just thinking." He looked back at Alfred with a little smile. "It's nothing, don't worry."

Alfred gave what he hoped was a confident smile, though he could feel his stomach flipping a bit as Toris turned away to pull of his jacket and gloves, toeing off his boots and leaving them by the door. Alfred sucked in a couple deep breaths as Toris headed for the living room.

They called back and forth, Alfred grabbing drinks and snacks while Toris shifted through his movie collection. Toris made his pick and Alfred joined him in the living room, carrying in a plate full of pizza and their drinks.

This evening was going to be a fun one it seemed, as Toris picked out a decades-old foreign action film with very little budget behind it. Alfred flopped down on the couch, hip-to-hip with Toris, and they proceeded to scarf down pizza while laughing like idiots at the cheap, badly dubbed film.

"We should make a drinking game out of this," Alfred snickered a while in. "Take a sip every time you can see the strings."

"No thanks, I like having a working liver," Toris shot back, grinning at the fight scene on the TV, complete with impossible physics and random cuts that probably hadn't been in the original version.

Alfred glanced down at him. Toris had shifted since the movie started, now nestled against Alfred's side and nearly lying on him, looking very cozy. Alfred had slung an arm around his shoulder almost as soon as the movie had started, and it had essentially stayed there the whole time. His hand was now curled around Toris's upper arm, holding him snug and close. He gave Toris an affectionate little squeeze, grinning as he nuzzled back against his shoulder. The movie took a turn towards badly dubbed exposition dialogue and the pair started laughing all over again, and Alfred was starting to think this evening was going to turn out just fine after all.

Then his second mouth got greedy.

It started with a wet, guttural gurgling sound, and then he felt the all-too familiar sensation of saliva dripping down his stomach. He tried to ignore it, Toris didn't even seem to notice it, but then the mouth opened and his tongue slithered out, squirming under his shirt and poking out from the bottom, looking for food.

"Hey, quit it!" Alfred yelped, panicking slightly. Toris jumped beside him, sitting up and turning to see Alfred trying to wrangle the long tongue and shove it back into his mouth, while being mindful of his sharp teeth.

"Everything alright?" Toris asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it just-" The wet tongue slipped between his fingers, looking for crumbs and cheese. "Come on, get in there!"

He managed to push it back into his mouth, yanking the hem of his shirt down forcefully. He could feel his mouth was still open beneath his shirt, grumbling irritably.

"It-it gets hungry sometimes," he stuttered, looking back at Toris with a nervous laugh. "I think it's like, jealous and wants pizza, you know? Heh."

Toris didn't look grossed out, which was a relief, but he also didn't look like he was laughing either. In fact, he looked curious, watching the faint movements under Alfred's shirt closely.

"It can eat?" he asked, looking up to Alfred's face.

"Uhm, sort of," Alfred said, finding it tougher to look him in the eyes now. "Like, it's attached to my stomach, but it doesn't really know how to chew things, so it just kind of swallows them whole unless I break it up first."

Toris grimaced slightly, but it looked to be more out of sympathy than disgust. "That doesn't sound pleasant."

"It's not, most of the time," Alfred mumbled. And before he could stop himself, "It snuck a whole orange in there once. That sucked."

"Ouch. I can imagine," Toris winced. 

The movie was forgotten now, Alfred very aware that Toris was still watching him, eyes down on his stomach now, and that his second mouth was still growling quietly and drooling. He shifted on the couch, starting to feel uneasy and looking for something to change the subject, when Toris spoke up again.

"Can I feed it?"

"W-what?"

Toris's cheeks turned a bit pink, and he scratched the back of his neck with an abashed smile.

"If that's okay with you," he said quickly. "It's just well... I think it's kinda cute and, if it's hungry anyway..."

Alfred felt his ears turn red as he looked back down at his abdomen, seeing his tongue squirming slightly underneath the fabric of his shirt, still looking for crumbs. 

_...cute?_

"Uhm... sure, I guess it's okay," Alfred mumbled, reeling a bit from the revelation that Toris found his second mouth that appealing. "As long as you don't give it pieces that are too big."

Toris was smiling widely as he reached over to the coffee table, grabbing one of the remaining slices of pizza, now starting to get cold. 

"How's this?" he asked, tearing off a small chunk.

"That should be fine," Alfred said, hands twitching a bit as he reached for the hem of his shirt.

He wasn't scared of what Toris would think anymore. The fact that he looked so pleased about getting to feed his second mouth threw most of his worries about disgusting him out the window, but at the same time, Alfred couldn't ever remember getting this much positive attention over his stomach mouth either. Anyone who didn't treat him badly for it either ignored it, didn't care, or tried to mask their discomfort about it (usually unsuccessfully), but he'd never known anyone who seemed so happy to see it, or was this eager to interact with it.

It was only because this was so new that he felt wary as he watched Toris slip the chunk of pizza past his sharp teeth with a happy expression on his face. It was the sort of look that reminded him of feeding animals at a petting zoo.

This wasn’t the first time he’d eaten like this. He used to feed his stomach mouth a lot when he was a kid, before he started going to school and his parents told him it was probably for the best that he just used his other mouth to eat. Apparently, his stomach mouth really missed eating, because it had started sneaking and stealing food not long after that.

So, his stomach mouth seemed pretty delighted at getting fed again for the first time in a while, slurping up chunks of pizza with Toris looking almost as happy, giggling and smiling when Alfred's tongue flicked against his fingers.

"Guess it was hungry," Alfred said.

"Looks like it," Toris said, still smiling as he tore off another piece and held it out with his fingers, Alfred tongue darting out and snatching it up. "By the way, I've always been curious about something."

"What's that?"

"The way you talk about it," Toris said, wiping his greasy fingers on a napkin before tearing off another chunk. "Like it's... not really a part of you. Like it's its own entity. Why is that?"

Alfred shifted in his seat, adjusting the hem of his shirt. "Well, it kinda is its own thing," he explained. "I mean, if I want to, I can consciously make it do things, but when I'm not really focused on it, it just does what it wants really. It's usually quiet, unless there's food or …other stuff around." He wasn't sure he wanted to think about how his mouth had been more active than usual since Toris had arrived. Maybe it wasn't just the pizza it wanted.

"I see," Toris said, sounding thoughtful. He chuckled softly as his fingers were licked clean.

He fed Alfred the last chunk of pizza, and eagerly went to grab another slice, but Alfred pulled his shirt back down.

"Sorry hon, I'm uh, I'm getting kinda full," he chuckled, a touch awkwardly, grabbing a napkin off the table to wipe away the little bits of saliva dripping down from his second mouth.

"Oh!" Toris said, dropping the slice back on the plate and looking flustered. "Oh, of course, I'm sorry!"

"Nah, it's fine," Alfred said, holding out his arm and welcoming Toris back against his side.

Toris snuggled back up against him, head on his chest and one arm slung around his waist, and Alfred quickly felt more at ease. Okay, that wasn't too weird, he thought. And, even if it was, maybe Toris was kind of into weird. That was good.

"Thanks, by the way," Toris added, glancing up at him. "For letting me do that."

"Is that really something that needs thanking?" Alfred asked with a bemused smile.

"I think so," Toris replied, snuggling closer. "It means a lot to me that you trusted me to try that."

Alfred blinked, and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I think I could trust you with a lot of things, to be honest."

Toris's cheeks turned such an adorable shade of pink as he smiled, cupping a hand around the back of Alfred's head and nudging him down for a quick kiss. 

Alfred smiled when their lips met, tilting his head when their noses bumped together. Yes, he thought, this was nice, this was good. Toris was warm and pleasantly heavy beside him, nestled in close, keeping his head tucked under Alfred's chin when they broke the kiss and turned their attention back to the film. His stomach mouth had quieted down, seemingly satisfied by the pizza and content to stay dormant under his shirt. For the time being, at least.

The rest of the film passed with giggles and laughter, quoting the most memorable parts and cracking jokes about the bad actions scenes. Finally, the credits rolled, complete with some cheesy synth pop and a photo montage in the background, but Alfred felt way too cozy to get up off the couch and pick the next film. 

He whined when Toris stood up, reaching after him like a tired child, and Toris scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not carrying you," he snickered. "Come on, get up and pick a movie, I'll get refills."

"But I'm tiiiired," Alfred whined, lifting up his hands and grabbing at the air.

Toris caved with an exaggerated sigh, wrapping his hands around Alfred's wrists and letting him do the same to him, giving him a heavy tug and yanking him up off the couch. Alfred bounced up to his feet, clearly full of more energy than he was letting on, and let Toris pull him closer, till they were only a few inches apart.

He laughed, expecting another playfully annoyed huff out of Toris, but was a little surprised to see a somewhat moony expression on his face, eyes a little distant, but a smile on his lips as he looked up at Alfred, still keeping gentle hold of his wrists.

"Uhm, hon?" Alfred asked, a nervous smile tugging at his mouth. "You gonna go get drinks?"

"In a minute," Toris said softly, hands sliding up Alfred's wrists, past the crooks of his elbows, to rest comfortably on his biceps. "I think I'd like to stay here a bit longer first, if that's okay."

"Yeah, alright," Alfred said, not sure why he dropped his voice as low as he did. This just didn't seem like a time to be as loud as he usually was. But it did seem like the time for him to move his own hands up the backs of Toris's arms, resting them at his shoulder blades.

Their bodies were maybe a finger's length away from touching now, Alfred suddenly feeling very aware of that fact. Something about them being face to face while being so close made it feel more intimate somehow than when they were side by side on the couch, and something about the stillness made it different from the hug earlier. If Toris took a step or leaned forward slightly, they'd be brushing right against each other, chest to chest.

Stomach to mouth.

That thought made something in him lurch uncomfortably, and again when Toris's hands dropped down from his arms, skimming his sides, to settle at his waist, just a few inches away from his second mouth, which was once again parted slightly under his shirt, the tip of his tongue poking out, interested in what was going on. Toris was only looking up at his face though, expression thoughtful but mellow, a tender little smile on his lips.

The TV turned black, little blips of static flicking across the screen as the old video cassette hit its end. Neither of them noticed.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, voice a murmur.

"Nothing," Toris answered, rubbing his thumbs across Alfred's sides. "Just glad I could be here tonight."

He was so sweet. Alfred couldn't really understand how being this close still made him nervous, especially when Toris said things like that. He smiled, less apprehensively, more honestly, as his hands slid down Toris's back, prompting him to shift a little closer.

"I'm glad you could be here too."

Toris kissed him, slow and soft, and everything just felt good. Alfred let out a soft breath, nearly a hum, leaning closer as his hands wound further across Toris's back, thumbs stroking up and down his spine. 

It wasn't the first time Toris skimmed his tongue across Alfred's lips, but he hadn't done it that often before, and it still made the back of Alfred's neck tingle in a very pleasant way. He licked back, a bit hesitant, but feeling adventurous, humming softly when Toris's tongue swept against his own. In the back of his mind, he was a little worried about having pizza breath, but Toris didn't seem to care. Probably because he'd been scarfing down pizza all evening too, Alfred thought, and was then distracted all over again when Toris's lips parted and he leaned closer, coaxing Alfred in to explore his mouth.

Oh. Oh, this was new. 

Heart thudding a little harder than usual against his rib cage, Alfred tilted his head and took the invitation, diving into a deeper kiss than he'd ever had with Toris before. Maybe he was a little overzealous, leaning forward a little too far and making Toris stumble slightly, hands gripping Alfred's shirt, but Toris did not at all seem interested in stopping, breaths coming out in short, warm huffs, blowing against Alfred's cheek through his nose. Out of wanting to keep balance as much as wanting to be closer, Alfred wrapped his arms snug around Toris's back, kneading at his shoulder blades and petting his spine. Toris moaned, and all Alfred wanted was to make him do that again. Such a lovely sound, reverberating in his own mouth, he wanted to hear it over and over again. They were flush against each other now, so close, and Alfred was starting to think that, yes, this was good, this was really going work.

Then, suddenly, Toris spasmed in his arms, pulling his mouth away and drawing a short, loud gasp of air, eyes blown wide and spine arching sharply. For a split second, Alfred could only stare in shock, thinking he was having some sort of seizure or something, when he realized his stomach mouth was hanging open and his tongue was out. His head snapped down, heart plummeting with dread when he saw his long, slick tongue had forced itself under the hem of his shirt and right into the waistband of Toris's pants. 

"SHIT!"

Alfred reeled back, grabbing his tongue and yanking it back out of Toris's pants, trying to stuff it back under his shirt.

"Fuck, fuck, oh my god, I'm so sorry!" he said in a rush, stumbling into the edge of the couch and bumping hard against the wall. His tongue slipped between his fingers, squirming and trying to get free, his stomach mouth growling in protest and stubbornly staying open, drool dripping between his sharp teeth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- for fuck's sake, _get in there!_ "

He nicked his fingers and knuckles on his own teeth as he struggled to shove his tongue back in, nearly hyperventilating, unable to think of anything though his panic-stricken brain besides _I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up so bad!_

He didn't even notice Toris was saying his name until both his hands grabbed his wrists, and he froze. His head shot up, seeing Toris in front of him. He looked worried.

"Alfred, please, you're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that!" he said, voice low but firm, and Alfred glanced down and realized some of the little cuts on his fingers were bleeding. He dropped his hands, feeling defeated, and stumbled back into the wall, head lowered. His tongue continued to squirm under his shirt, still looking for Toris.

"I'm sorry," he murmured weakly, shaking his head and rubbing a hand across his eyes, shoving his glasses up into his bangs. "I'm so sorry hon, I... I wish I could control it..."

His throat felt thick as his voice began to waver. Toris didn't say anything, but he felt a hand land softly on his arm, thumb stroking his skin through his sleeve.

"I don't-" He swallowed thickly. "I don't want to fuck this up. I care about you so much, and I-I don't want to scare you."

His vision was blurring, and it wasn't because his glasses were gone.

"...Alfred? Can you look at me?"

It was terrifying, lifting his eyes to meet Toris's face, but he did it somehow.

He flinched a bit when Toris reached out and gently slid his glasses back down to rest on his nose. Toris's fingers traced down his cheek as he dropped his hand.

"You didn't scare me," Toris said. "You've never scared me."

Alfred huffed out a short breath, shoulders sagging. "Still, what just happened there... that was _so_ not okay."

"That was... startling," Toris admitted. "But, I'm not angry, nor scared. I promise."

"...That's a relief to hear," Alfred chuckled weakly, doubly reassured when Toris laughed quietly with him.

"But, are you okay?" Toris asked, looking up at him with concerned eyes. "You seemed really freaked out by that."

Alfred fidgeted, glancing down at his stomach. Unable to find Toris again, his mouth had settled down a bit, but it still wasn't exactly behaving. His shirt remained shoved up out of the way, exposing his mouth, hanging open with its tongue lolling out, growling irritably. He tugged his shirt back down.

"It's never done anything like that before," he said softly. "I mean, it acts up all the time, but it's never just... lashed out like that."

"I don't know if I would call it 'lashing out'," Toris mused, cheeks turning a bit pink. "I mean, it was really quite gentle."

There was... something in his tone there, something like embarrassment, but giddier. Alfred gulped quietly, feeling his own face warm up.

Maybe Toris was more into weird than he'd thought.

"B-but anyway," he stuttered. "I was just as surprised as you were, I think. I mean, like I said, it has a mind of its own sometimes. When I'm not paying attention, it just does what it wants."

Toris nodded, but then his brows furrowed thoughtfully. 

"Do you think it wants attention?" he asked. "And that's why it acts out like that?"

Alfred blinked, and glanced down at himself. His second mouth's tongue was hanging out of the bottom of his shirt, but at least it wasn't drooling heavily.

"That kind of makes sense," he mumbled. "I used to feed it and stuff a lot when I was younger, but when I started going to school, my parents made me stop... that's when it started misbehaving." He put a hand to his stomach, just over where the top part of his mouth was. "And I've been doing my best to ignore it all night, 'cuz I didn't want to freak you out." He bit his lip. "I was half-joking earlier when I said it was jealous and wanted pizza, but now I'm starting to wonder if it really does want food my regular mouth gets."

"Maybe other things, too," Toris mused. "Like kisses."

"Yeah. Maybe."

His stomach mouth gurgled wetly. 

Toris let out a little breath, and Alfred looked up to see him smiling gently. "Come on, let's sit down again," he said, loosely wrapping his fingers around Alfred's wrist. "You look pretty shaken."

Alfred nodded wordlessly, letting himself get led back to the couch. Toris gently nudged him into a sitting position, before taking his hands and examining the little cuts on his knuckles.

"Do you want me to get some bandaids?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"No, I'll be fine," Alfred said, shaking his head. Toris squeezed his hands affectionately before he let go, and he smiled.

"You're really okay though?" he asked as Toris sat beside him.

"Yes, I'm really okay. Slightly startled, but no worse for wear."

Toris looped an arm around his shoulder, gently tugging Alfred down to lean against him.

"And you're sure you're not grossed out?" Alfred added quietly.

"I'm pretty sure," Toris said, and Alfred could feel his smile when he kissed his forehead.

Alfred let himself relax, sinking into Toris slightly as he leaned against the arm of the couch, bringing Alfred down to lie with him. One of Toris's hands was threaded through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp in a rather lovely way, and the other rested comfortably across his back. Absentmindedly, Alfred reached for the remote and switched the TV off, then curled his arm under Toris and let out a deep breath, feeling the tension ebb out of him. 

"Are _you_ okay?" Toris asked quietly. 

"...Yeah. Yeah, I think I am."

Toris squeezed him gently and kissed his forehead.

It was dark now with the TV turned off, just an orange haze filtering in from the street lamps outside illuminating the living room. What time was it anyways? Probably getting kind of late.

Alfred didn't say anything though, too preoccupied with Toris's chest steadily rising and falling beneath his head to be bothered with the hour. 

This... this was good, too, he thought. This was really good. It was still and it was quiet, which felt kind of new for him as well, but he liked it. He liked it a lot.

Minutes passed and he didn't care. He didn't think Toris cared much either, as neither of them spoke for a while and just enjoyed the relative silence, interrupted only occasionally by a horn or a car engine from the street below. 

Eventually, Toris interrupted.

"Hey, Alfred?"

"Mmyeah?"

"...I'd like to spend the night, if that's okay."

Alfred looked up at him. Neither of them had slept over at the other's apartment yet, and while it didn't mean anything _had_ to happen, the question still made his stomach flip a little. Something else new, one more thing they hadn't done yet in the same night as everything that had already happened.

He was nervous, a little. But, he was mostly happy. _Toris wanted to stay._

"If it's just because you're worried about me, you don't have to," he said with a little smile. "I'm okay, really."

"Well, that is part of it," Toris admitted with an abashed laugh. "But... I don't know, I just really want to be close to you right now. Even if we're both asleep."

"...I know what you mean," Alfred said, and his smile widened. "I'd love it if you could stay."

Toris smiled too, and in the dim light, Alfred saw his cheeks turning a little pink.

"I have another question," he said with another little laugh.

"Yeah?"

"Could I kiss you again?"

Alfred blinked. "You sure? I mean, after what just happened..."

"Well, I thought we could try something to keep your mouth occupied," Toris added. "If it's alright with you."

"…Yeah, okay."

Toris shifted on the couch, moving one hand down from Alfred's back to the hem of his shirt. He looked back up to Alfred's face. "Okay?"

A little nervous, Alfred nodded anyway, rolling onto his side. "Go for it."

He felt a little tense again as Toris's hand slipped under his shirt, and grimaced as he realized his fingers were sliding against new trails of saliva. Goddammit with the drool again.

But, Toris didn't seem to care, as his fingers found the edge of Alfred's stomach mouth. He didn't quite have lips there, the skin just came to an end and gave way to teeth. It felt weird being touched there. Not bad, just different, and again, very new. He couldn't recall anyone but himself touching the area around his mouth since he was a little kid, and even then it had just been his parents cleaning up after him. He hadn’t been the neatest eater when he was younger. 

He went a little stiff as Toris’s fingers traced the edge of his mouth, which parted slightly in interest, letting out a little gurgle. He watched Toris’s face carefully, looking for any hints of disgust or revulsion, but he really just looked quietly curious, his eyes down on Alfred’s middle and brows tilted slightly with focus. His fingers were exploratory, but gentle, running up the corner of Alfred’s mouth to the upper part, where they splayed out across his upper belly and his thumb began stroking the skin on the very edge.

Toris looked back up at him. “Is this okay?”

Alfred’s face felt warm. “Yeah, yeah...”

“I just thought I’d try giving it some attention,” Toris said. “So, maybe it’ll be calmer now.”

“Not a bad idea,” Alfred said, glancing down at his own stomach. His mouth was a little active, opening and closing slightly along with his breathing, and of course there was still the drool, but it seemed perfectly content to stay still for the most part and let Toris pet the area around it, occasionally letting out a pleased-sounding gurgle or growl.

He looked back up, and Toris was smiling at him. They were very close on the couch, lying face to face on their sides, with just enough space between them for Toris’s hand against his belly.

It felt very nice. Cozy.

Toris’s other hand landed on Alfred’s cheek, and his smile quirked a little. “So… do you want to try again?”

Alfred held him around his waist and smiled back. “Yeah, I do.”

Toris kissed him, starting out as soft as before, one hand moving down from Alfred’s cheek to the back of his neck, the other staying nearby his stomach mouth. Alfred decided to take a leap and be the one to deepen the kiss this time, swiping his tongue against Toris’s lips and shivering pleasantly when they parted eagerly for him, welcoming him into the warmth of Toris’s mouth.

Worries of pizza breath were long gone from his mind by now. But, he wasn’t completely at ease, not just yet.

His heart jumped as he heard a deep growl echo out from his belly, and he felt his tongue start to squirm its way downward. He was about to pull out of the kiss, an apology on his lips, when Toris pulled back first.

He didn’t look upset. In fact, he was smiling as he looked down at Alfred’s middle.

“Come on, hush now,” he chastised gently, sliding his hand down and catching Alfred’s tongue, holding it firm but not tightly. It slithered into his palm and he squeezed it gently, rubbing his thumb against it in little circles, apparently not caring that his hand was now completely soaked in saliva.

Amazingly, Alfred’s tongue stopped squirming and his mouth stopped growling, instead letting out quiet, purring sorts of noises as it settled, seemingly contented. Alfred’s eyes widened slightly, and he glanced back up at Toris, who was watching his face closely. 

“Is this okay?” Toris asked quickly.

Alfred nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. I… think it’s actually working too.” He laughed quietly. “Jeeze, if I’d known it would be that easy…”

“You know now,” Toris smiled. “That’s what’s important.”

“Yeah. Do you wanna keep…?”

“Yes.”

Back together again, Toris keeping one hand under Alfred’s shirt and the other cupped around the back of his head, and Alfred wrapped him up tighter in his arms. He remembered how he’d made Toris moan earlier and started kneading his back again, pleased to hear and feel that same sound hummed against his mouth, tickling his lips. He let out a small noise himself, spine tingling, as he realized that Toris’s fingers gently rubbing his stomach mouth’s tongue felt really, _really_ nice. Coupled with the feeling of Toris’s own tongue sliding into his mouth, it made him feel very warm in a very good way.

He squirmed on the couch, wanting to get closer, and hesitantly shifted his leg so his knee was resting against Toris’s lower thigh. His heart thudded harder as Toris’s hand, the one on the back of his head, slipped down to gently cup his thigh and nudge it upward, encouraging Alfred to sling his leg across Toris’s waist. He took the invitation gladly. 

Oh god, they were getting really close now, weren’t they? 

He felt his tongue twist itself further around Toris’s hand, slithering up his wrist, but Toris still didn’t even seem to care. He just kept stroking and petting it, moaning softly, and Alfred wondered just how much he was enjoying this. Because, it seemed like a lot. 

His other hand was still on Alfred’s thigh, and he was rubbing him there now too. It felt really good. Alfred clung to him tighter, with his arms and his leg. 

“Mm, hey, just a sec,” Toris said, and Alfred went a little tense again as he pulled away. They stayed very close, face-to-face, and he could feel Toris’s warm breath against his lips. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. 

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong,” Toris said quickly. “I just… I wanted to ask one more thing.” 

“Yeah?” 

Toris bit his lip. 

“How… how far do you want to go tonight?” 

Alfred’s heart flipped. How far? How far did he want? 

Something of his worry must have shown on his face, because Toris was quick to add, “I’m not expecting anything, I promise. I just… well, after all that’s happened tonight, I... I feel so close to you. I mean, I did before too, but now, I really, really want to stay with you. I know you’ve been really uncertain about this, and I want to do what I can to make you feel good. Emotionally, and, well… physically.” 

He tipped his head closer, lightly bumping Alfred’s nose. “We don’t have to go any farther than kissing, really. But, I want to…” 

He trailed off, looking like he was hesitating, and then let out an embarrassed laughed. “God, I know ‘love-making’ is such a corny term but… if you want to…” He looked Alfred in the eyes again. “I really care about you, Alfred, and I want to express that as honestly as I can, but I don’t want to cross any boundaries while doing that. That’s the only reason I’m asking. I promise, we don’t have to go any farther than this if you don’t want to.” 

Alfred actually felt a little stunned. He stared at Toris for a moment, not entirely sure of what to say. He’d already bared so much tonight, because Toris just seemed so genuinely trustworthy, so easy to talk to even if what he needed to say was difficult, and now here he was, baring himself back to Alfred, with this awkward question and stumbling but honest explanation, because he really, _really_ did care, didn’t he? 

Alfred’s cheeks turned pink. “I… is it okay if I don’t really know for sure yet?” 

Toris laughed, not mocking, but sympathetic, quiet, and gentle. “Of _course_ it’s okay. Oh, sweetheart…” 

He kissed the corner of Alfred’s mouth, and gave his tongue an affectionate little squeeze, letting it twist between his fingers. 

“We can stop now or keep going or head to bed or I could go home or whatever you want,” he said softly. “I just... Oh god, Alfred, you mean so much to me, and I want to show you just how much, but… I know how scary it must be for you to open up like this, and it must feel like you’re taking such a huge risk, so… so, I don’t want to make you regret taking that risk. I want to show you how much a care for you, how… how much I _love_ you, and I want to make sure I’m doing it in a way you’re comfortable with, I – oh no, Alfred, please don’t cry!” 

He didn’t even realize there were tears in his eyes until Toris said it. He blinked, his vision going fuzzy, and his throat felt thick as Toris lifted his glasses off and wiped at the corner of his eye. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to–” 

“No,” Alfred interrupted, shaking his head. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just…" 

He sucked in a deep breath, and it came out as a choked hiccup. 

“It’s always been my fault. I-I’m always the one who ruins things, who makes everyone else uncomfortable… Every t-time, they always tell me ‘Keep your shirt on’ or ‘Make it stop drooling’ a-and no one’s ever bothered… no one’s ever asked what _I_ want–” 

His last word came out as a muffled noise, and he buried his face against Toris’s shoulder and clung to him. A part of him was mortified, humiliated to be breaking down like this out of nowhere, but, more than anything, as Toris looped one arm around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, he was just so, _so_ relieved that he had come over tonight. 

“Oh sweetheart… Alfie, it’s okay,” Toris cooed gently, one hand stroking Alfred’s back, the other still gently holding his tongue, which felt surprisingly comforting. “I’m here love, I’m here for you.” 

“I-I know,” Alfred hiccuped. “Oh god, and I’m so glad you are.” 

He felt Toris press his nose against his hair, holding him close and tenderly as his shoulders shook. He was quiet, letting Alfred cling to him as his breathing steadied, rubbing little circles into his tongue and petting his shoulder blades. 

“Man,” Alfred mumbled with a choked laugh. “And I thought tonight was just gonna be about shitty kung-fu movies.” 

He heard Toris chuckle, and looked up to face him, eyes blurry through his tears and without his glasses. 

“Life’s pretty unpredictable, huh?” he offered with a little smile, and Alfred smiled back. 

“Sure is.” 

He sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, and Toris kissed his forehead again. 

“Hang on, I need a napkin.” 

Toris let him go and he sat up, reaching for the table to dry his face and blow his nose. Toris’s hand stayed on his knee, and Alfred looked up to see him smiling when he was done. He smiled back with a slightly wobbly grin. 

“Did I mention that I’m really glad you could come over?” he asked with another little sniffle. 

“You did say something like that, yeah,” Toris murmured, lifting a hand to cup Alfred’s cheek, stroking with his thumb. 

Alfred laughed, abashed, and slid his glasses back on. “Aw, jeeze, I’m a mess tonight, aren’t I?” 

“Everyone’s a mess sometimes,” Toris replied. “Just you wait. I’ll have an emotional break down eventually, I’m overdue for one.” 

So blunt, but it made Alfred laugh again. “Dude, I’m gonna give you all the hugs and kisses when that happens.” 

Toris was beaming as he slung an arm over Alfred’s shoulders, bringing him back to lean against him. “I’m holding you to that.” 

“Want me to pinky-swear?” 

“No, your word is enough for me – oh!” 

Alfred looked down and realized his tongue was still out, and it had slithered over to Toris’s knee. Before he could even feel embarrassed, Toris chuckled and gently took hold of it again. “Yes, I’m still here.” 

Blinking, Alfred watched Toris’s face for a moment, smiling almost serenely down at the long, thick tongue curling around his hand like it was an affectionate puppy licking it or something. 

“You… you really don’t mind it all, do you?” he asked quietly. 

“That’s what I’ve been saying all night, isn’t it?” Toris replied with a soft laugh. 

"I know, but… I don’t think I really believed it. I… I don’t think I really thought it was possible.” 

Toris looked him right in the eyes then. He looked so serious. 

“It is,” he said, voice quiet but firm. “Please believe it.” 

“…I’m pretty sure I do now.” 

He kissed Toris this time. It was entirely soft and chaste, but somehow felt just as intimate as the deeper kisses from earlier, maybe even more so. 

_He really doesn’t mind it._

_He really does like it._

_He really does like **me.**_

“Hey, uhm,” Alfred murmured when he pulled away. “I’m still not sure how far I want to go so I can’t promise anything, but… d’you want to head to bed?” 

Toris beamed. “Yes.” 

Alfred was just a little nervous as he stood up, reaching down to take Toris’s hand and guide him to his feet. Toris’s fingers interwove with his as he looked up at him, eyes bright in the orange gloom of the lights outside. He smiled, carefully, encouragingly, and gave Alfred’s hand an affectionate squeeze and a tug in the direction of the bedroom. 

Alfred sucked in a deep breath, and felt his stomach mouth ease open as if in anticipation. 

He tugged back, smiled, and led Toris into the bedroom. 

It was darker than the living room with the smaller windows, so Alfred let go to switch on his bedside lamp then sat on the edge of his bed, hands planted awkwardly at his sides, looking up at Toris. He bit his lip, fingers curling in the sheets, and laughed nervously. “So, like… how should we start?” 

Toris looked down at him with that same peaceful smile, stepping forward and cupping Alfred’s cheek in one hand. “Same as before?” he suggested. “We’ll just keep kissing and touching, see what feels good? Make sure to talk if we need to?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, alright.” 

Toris held his head in both his hands, dipping to kiss his scalp, and Alfred grinned, a little amused as he felt one of his palms was still wet from holding his tongue. Toris didn’t seem at all bothered, guiding Alfred’s head up to kiss his mouth, smiling against his lips. Gently, he took off Alfred’s glasses, leaving them on the bedside table, and climbed onto the bed with him, crawling past him to settle in the center, lying on his side, propped up on one elbow. The look he gave Alfred wasn’t exactly the “come hither” sort, but it was warm and welcoming and made Alfred want to get closer anyways. He swung his legs up and clambered over, cheeks turning a bit pink as an approving grumble came from under his shirt. 

That wonderful, gentle little laugh was just going to make Alfred’s heart melt and he knew it. He lay beside Toris, face-to-face, just like before, and reached out to curl an arm around his waist. 

“Comfy?” he asked. 

“Mm-hmm.” 

Toris kissed him on one cheek, then the other, then on the mouth again. A happy little hum slipped from Alfred’s throat as he opened up to him, pulling them snugly together, feeling warm as Toris’s knee slipped between his. 

His stomach mouth didn’t even get the chance to complain this time, as Toris’s hand was quickly nudging up the hem of his shirt. He pulled away for a second, but Alfred nodded before he could ask, and then eagerly kissed him again. Toris hummed back at him, and Alfred felt a pleasant shiver go up his spine as Toris let his tongue weave itself through his fingers once again. He pressed closer, held tighter, and moaned as Toris’s leg brushed against his inner thighs. His hand slipped further up his shirt, the hem tugging on his wrist, and Alfred started to wonder, _is this thing just getting in the way?_

“Mm, hang on,” he mumbled. 

“Hmm?” 

“Would you mind if I, uh, took my shirt off?” he asked. 

“Not at all.” Toris gave him a little grin. “Would you mind if I did too?” 

“Heh, not at all.” 

They had to roll away from each other for a moment, and Alfred tried to ignore how it felt like his heart was thumping against his thyroid as he shrugged off his shirt. When was the last time he was topless in front of someone, anyway? 

Oh, yeah, the night before his last girlfriend broke up with him, when she told him to put it back on after ten minutes and then the next morning said “This isn’t working out.” 

With _that_ memory fresh in his head, Alfred felt his gut churn unpleasantly as he pulled his shirt over his head, nervously looking over at Toris as he finished shrugging off his button-down. 

His eyes were on Toris’s chest first. He was lean, pale, and there was some subtle muscle there, and a trail of soft-looking brown hair leading down from his navel that Alfred felt the sudden and embarrassing urge to touch. His eyes moved up, and his face got warmer as he saw that Toris’s eyes were still on his body, his lower lip caught between his teeth, his expression almost hungry-looking. 

He looked back up at met Alfred’s gaze, and something tender creeped its way into his intense face. It was the kind of look that said “I want nothing more than to utterly ravish you but I know you’re nervous so I won’t lay a finger on you unless you want me to.” 

God, what a sweetheart. 

Toris held his hand again, rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. “Doing alright?” 

Alfred nodded. “I’m doing pretty great, actually.” 

He tugged on Toris’s hand and pulled him back over, kissed him much more confidently than he did before. 

Toris touched him, hands starting on his shoulders, skimming down his chest and to his sides, thumbs rubbing circles into his waist. It tickled slightly, pulling a little noise out of Alfred's throat and making him squirm on the bed, pulling his leg up and letting Toris's knee rub against his inner thigh. He wanted to do something too, something that would make Toris feel this good too, but his second mouth acted before he could. He felt his tongue slide out and drag itself across Toris's belly, which made Toris laugh and squirm against him. 

"Ah, that tickles-!" 

Alfred reached down and grabbed his tongue, yanking it back. "S-sorry-!" 

"No, no, it's just fine," Toris said quickly, smiling wide. "It's... I like it." 

His smile turned bashful, and Alfred felt his ears go warm. 

"Listen, uhm," Toris added, stroking Alfred's waist. "You don't have to... keep such a close eye on it around me. I really don't mind when it does this kind of stuff." 

Alfred's heart thudded harder than usual, and he bit his lip. 

"Do you think," he asked softly. "If like... I just kind of ignored it for a while and let it do what it wants... Because, I really like kissing you and stuff, but it's hard to focus on that if I have to make sure it's not misbehaving, b-but if you really like what it's doing, and I don't have to worry about it, then I can just let it do its thing and keep focusing on you, and, uhm, would you be okay with that?" 

The last part came out in a rush, Alfred feeling his face turn redder with each word, watching Toris carefully to gauge his reaction. 

And Toris actually looked pretty interested. 

"I wouldn't mind that at all, no," he said, looking down at Alfred's mouth with a smile. "But, you're okay with it too?" 

Alfred swallowed and nodded. "I think so, yeah. Like, more than anything, I was worried about what you'd think, and if you really enjoy it that much... then I don't really have to worry anymore, right?" 

Toris still had that big smile on, brushing Alfred's bangs aside with one hand and squeezing his waist with other. "No, no you don't. Oh, I'm _so_ glad you're realizing that." 

"Heh, so am I. Just, one more condition?" 

"What is it?" 

Alfred cupped Toris's cheek in one hand and looked him right in the eye. "You _promise_ you'll tell me if it starts doing something you don't like, alright? I'm not the only one who matters here." 

Toris guided his head down and kissed him again, murmuring "Yes, I promise," against his lips. 

Alfred hugged him tightly and kissed him deeply, finally feeling brave enough to pull them flush together, to let Toris's stomach press right against his mouth, his long tongue squished between them and writhing against Toris's torso, making him moan and squirm in Alfred's arms as it dragged up the sides of his ribs and back down again. He was breathing heavily again, one hand in Alfred's hair and the other splayed against his back, his leg shifting and pressing upwards, and Alfred ground down against it, groaning as his semi-hard cock rubbed against the seam of his jeans. Toris moaned again and rolled his hips, grinding against Alfred through their clothes, and now they both moaned. 

This was nice. This was good. 

This was _so_ good. 

It was so good, that Alfred felt a little lightheaded, pulling back and catching his breath. In front of him, Toris was flushed and panting, long bangs falling into his dark eyes. There were slick, shining trails across his stomach and chest where Alfred's tongue had slathered all over him, and it was still lapping happily at the area around his belly button. The bed sheets were probably going to be soaked by the end of the night, but Alfred didn't care right then, and judging by the way Toris reached out and looped his arms around his shoulders to pull him back in, he didn't either. 

"Hey," Toris mumbled against his mouth. "I kind of want to try something, if you’re okay with it." 

"Mm?" 

"I... I want to try what happened earlier. I mean, when I'm expecting it this time. I-it felt really good and, well, if you want to too..." 

There it was again, that slightly giddy kind of embarrassment, Toris head tilting down but keeping his eyes up on Alfred, a shy smile on his lips. 

Oh. Oh, yeah, Toris was _definitely_ into weird. 

Alfred licked his lips and swallowed thickly. Truth be told, it _was_ something he'd often thought about in the deepest, most humiliating part of his brain, the part that he'd always kept suppressed except on those nights when he was sleepless and achingly lonely, when his mind wandered and he had no distractions to keep him from imagining just what he could do with his stomach mouth beyond stealing food and grossing people out. 

"Yeah. Yeah, we can try that." 

"You're sure?" 

"...Not completely," he admitted. "But, tonight, and, with you... Heh, I dunno, I guess I'm just feeling more adventurous than usual." 

He laughed and Toris smiled at him, stroking his cheek. 

“So, let’s be adventurous together?” Toris asked. 

With a deep breath, Alfred smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s.” 

He shifted back a bit, just enough to get his hand between the two of them, and reached down to Toris’s waist, where his tongue was still contentedly swirling around and leaving trails of drool. He nudged it out of the way, biting his lip as he fiddled with Toris’s fly for a moment, getting the button through the hole and the zipper down. 

He paused, face feeling so hot he wondered if there was any blood left anywhere else in his body. 

Toris’s hand landed on his wrist. “Hey, you okay?” 

He looked up. Toris was watching him closely, a concerned knot on his brow. 

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t–” 

“I do,” Alfred said quickly. “I really do.” 

Toris searched his face for a moment, then seemed convinced. “Alright. Okay. But, take it at your own pace, please?" 

Smiling, Alfred kissed the tip of his nose. “Will do.” 

Toris giggled, his hand sliding up Alfred’s arm to rest on his bicep and give it an affectionate squeeze. Alfred looked back down, feeling nervous and excited but definitely edging more towards the latter as he splayed his hand against Toris’s lower stomach, sliding it down, poking his fingertips beneath the hem of his jeans. He noticed his tongue had pulled back, and was hovering around as if waiting for Alfred to move his hand. Maybe now that he was more willing to do what it wanted to, it was more willing to cooperate with him. 

His hand slipped down, into Toris’s pants, curving and cupping the noticeable bulge in the front of his boxers. He was half-hard already, and made an absolutely wonderful noise as Alfred gave him a gentle squeeze, pressing his face into Alfred’s shoulder and rocking his hips slightly. 

“You can keep going,” Toris mumbled. 

Alfred bit his lip and nodded, giving Toris a couple strokes through the cloth and feeling his cock grow harder in his hand, loving when he moaned again. Feeling braver, he pulled his hand back out and hooked both thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and boxers, tugging them both down and letting Toris’s cock out fully. 

His stomach mouth growled again, and he glanced down to see it drooling, tongue hovering in the air, almost impatiently. 

"Well, someone's hungry," he mumbled sardonically, and he heard Toris laugh. 

"I'm kind of flattered it thinks I'm that appetizing," he mused, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Alfred's tongue again, giggling as it wriggled against his palm. He glanced up to Alfred's face. "Do you mind if I...?" 

Alfred swallowed thickly and nodded. "Go ahead." 

Toris gave him an encouraging smile, then gently tugged on his tongue, guiding it down to his crotch. As soon as it realized what it was being offered, Alfred's mouth dove into action, gurgling happily and lapping at Toris's cock, slathering the whole thing in slick saliva. 

Toris gasped and twitched, jerking his hips forward and gripping Alfred's arms tightly, his eyes half-lidded. "Oh, god..." 

"Th-that's good?" Alfred asked nervously. 

"Yeah, yeah, s'good," Toris murmured lowly, letting out a long moan Alfred's tongue curled around his cock, wrapping around the base and creeping up to his cock head. It flicked across his glans, then the very tip dug under his foreskin, gently squirming beneath it. 

"Mnn-! Aah!" Toris cried out, bucking in Alfred's arms and starting to breathe more heavily, cheeks turning very red. "Oh, ooh..." 

Alfred gulped heavily, entranced at watching Toris's face shift into an expression of dazed pleasure, his mouth hanging open as he panted and moaned, eye lashes fluttering. He just... he looked so beautiful, flushed and squirming and whispering "Yes, yes, good..." over and over. In a way, Alfred still felt incredibly amazed that he could do this. That he could make someone feel this good. That he was allowed to make someone feel this good and enjoy it too. 

Another idea popped into his head, another that he'd often kept buried, but now he was feeling brave enough to give it a shot. 

"Hey, hon, I wanna try something," he said, kissing Toris's cheeks. 

"Hnn?" Toris asked hazily, eyes focusing long enough to meet his gaze. 

Alfred licked his lips and adjusted his grip on Toris, nudging on his hips. "Just let me scoot down the bed a bit..." 

He shimmied down, his mouth resiliently paying attention to Toris's cock, until Toris's hips were aligned with his stomach mouth. 

"Here, gimmie your leg..." 

He cupped a hand under Toris's thigh, guiding it up to sling it over his waist, and pressed closer to him. He glanced down, seeing his mouth was wide open and his sharp teeth were well out of the way. It seemed to be on the same train of thought as he was, as he could see his tongue was tugging gently on Toris's cock, trying to urge him forward. 

"Alfred?" 

He looked back up, seeing Toris looking down at him quizzically. "What ah-are you...?" 

Pulling Toris closer, he wrapped his arms around his back and leaned forward to kiss his neck, pressing his lips to his flushed skin. 

"Fuck my mouth, hon," he murmured. 

Toris gasped above him, weaving one hand into his hair. "Y-you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, I don't think it has a gag reflex." 

Toris laughed breathily. "Okay. Aaah, okay..." 

He shifted his hips and rolled them forward experimentally, sliding his cock across Alfred's tongue and into his mouth with a smooth, slick slurp, moaning loudly. Alfred could feel the sound vibrating in his throat and hummed along with him, rubbing the small of his back and urging him forward again. "How's that feel?" 

"Good," Toris moaned, bucking forward again and pushing in deeper. "Mmmff, ah, s-so warm inside..." 

"You can speed up." 

With a moan, Toris buried his face in Alfred's hair, squeezing his waist with his leg and pumping himself in and out, setting a steady rhythm. 

"Yeah, yeah that's it," Alfred cooed, leaving little bites across Toris's collar bone, as his stomach mouth started purring again. He wondered if the vibrations from the noises felt good, as Toris squirmed in his arms and cried out, hugging Alfred around his shoulders and clinging to him tightly. It certainly felt good for him, he realized; the slick friction of Toris’s cock sliding through his tongue’s coils making his spine tingle and his cock twitch inside his jeans. 

"Al, aah, sweetheart this - oh, this feels so _good!_ " 

"I'm glad," Alfred murmured, pressing his face against Toris's neck and shifting his hands downward, slipping them into Toris's pants and cupping his backside, helping guide him back and forth as he fucked his mouth. "Oh, honey, you - you always make me so happy, and I-I wanna do that for you too..." 

"You do," Toris panted, cradling Alfred's head against his shoulder, hugging him tight. "God, Alfie, just being with you..." 

He trailed off with a deep groan, picking up the pace as his breathing got heavier and faster, thrusting in and out of Alfred's mouth. It gurgled loudly, apparently in approval, and its tongue slipped further into Toris’s underwear, curling around his balls, slithering down the inside of his pant leg. 

“I wanna make you come,” Alfred gasped, and for some reason, it felt a little embarrassing to admit, like the first time he told Toris he thought his eyes were really pretty. 

But Toris half-laughed, the sound hitching as he gasped, and nuzzled his cheek against Alfred’s hair. “That-ah… that won’t be too hard…” 

“Gettin’ close?” 

“Mmph, yeah…” 

Holding him snugly, Alfred pressed his lips to Toris’s neck, tasting the salt on his skin and feeling his throat buzz as he moaned, long and loud, panting for breath. Alfred was starting to breathe heavily too now, those lovely noises making him feel very warm in some very good ways, and he started rolling his hips too, grinding against Toris’s thigh. He looked up, shifting back just enough that he could see Toris’s face, flushed red, eyes half-lidded and dark, mouth hanging open and letting out gasps and moans, lips twitching into a wide, wobbly smile as he looked back down at Alfred. 

“This… s-so good, ahh…” 

His eyes fluttered shut and he shuddered all over, moaning deep in his throat as Alfred felt a sudden burst of salty warmth inside his stomach mouth, letting out a little whine himself as he kept Toris’s hips rocking back and forth, riding out his orgasm, until he went lax in Alfred’s arms with a heavy breath. 

With a low, self-satisfied grumble, Alfred’s stomach mouth gave Toris’s cock one last wet slurp, then pulled its tongue away and closed with a quiet gurgle. 

Though his own cock was still straining the inside of his jeans and boxers, Alfred made himself keep still and watched Toris carefully, counting his panting breaths. As much as he’d said it felt good, as clear as it was about how enthusiastic he’d been, there was still some lingering, terrified part of Alfred that was sure Toris would open his eyes and look down at him with disgust. 

He just had to make sure… 

He only had to worry about that for maybe a second though, as Toris’s eyes opened and he blinked down at him, flushed face splitting into another wide grin as he laughed dizzily. 

"That… that was something, huh?” he asked quietly. 

“A good something, right?” Alfred replied, meaning to sound playful but some of his worry slipped though. 

“More like an amazing something,” Toris said with a breathy laugh, pressing his face back against Alfred’s hair and hugging him tight. “Oh my god, that was… Wow.” 

Relived, Alfred wrapped his arms around his back and stroked his spine. “Good… I’m really glad.” 

Toris’s hand cupped his cheek and tilted his head up, meeting him with a soft kiss. 

“Thank you, so much,” Toris sighed against his mouth. “I… I’m so happy you can trust me enough, and you feel safe enough…” 

“Like I said,” Alfred said softly. “I think I could trust you with a lot of things.” 

He tilted his head up and kissed the corner of Toris’s mouth, feeling it stretch into a smile. 

“I’d… be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about that before,” Toris admitted bashfully, scooting down the bed so they were level. “I never wanted to pressure you into anything, so I didn’t want to mention it.” 

“Yeah, well, you’re not the only one,” Alfred chuckled wryly. “…I’m glad you did mention it, though. That was pretty awesome, I thought. I, uhm, I really liked doing that for you. Making you feel that good.” 

Brushing his hair out of his face, Toris beamed in the dim light. “You know, I’d like to return the favor. Or, as close as I can get to it, at least.” 

“O-oh,” Alfred said, surprised, eyes widening. Oh, wow... 

“Is that okay?” Toris asked quickly. 

"Yeah, yeah, it is, just uh, uhm, not something I’ve been offered much.” He chuckled a little awkwardly, feeling more relaxed as Toris gave him a peaceful little smile. 

“Hmm, I’ll have to make up for that then, I suppose,” Toris mused playfully, and Alfred’s face went very warm. 

“Y-you don’t have to.” 

“I want to.” 

“Uh, okay...” 

“Do you want me to?” 

“…yeah.” 

Toris smiled and sat up. “Do you mind if I finish undressing?” 

“Go ahead.” 

Alfred sat up as well, watching Toris scoot down to the edge of the bed and stand up, shimmying out of his drool-soaked pants and boxers and tugging off his socks. He found himself subconsciously biting his lip as more of Toris’s skin was revealed, his lean, pale thighs and backside, which was kind of flat but Alfred didn’t care and thought it was a really cute butt regardless. He watched Toris’s back arch, spine curving slightly and shoulder blades shifting smoothly under his skin as he reached up and ran a hand through his own hair, brushing it out of his face as he peeked back over his shoulder, smiling cheekily. Alfred’s mouth felt dry, and he wished he were more artistically inclined so he could reproduce that image and keep it forever. 

His stomach mouth came out of its inactivity to gurgle approvingly and flop its tongue out. Alfred jumped and wanted to cover it with his hands, but Toris just smiled sweetly and turned around fully, and Alfred got totally lost in gazing at him again. He was still soft after coming, but his cock drew Alfred’s eyes nonetheless, made him blush deeply as he remembered tasting Toris’s come in his stomach mouth. His eyes went upwards, following the trails of saliva left across Toris’s crotch, inner thighs, waist, belly, and chest. It was… weirdly pretty, he thought, those trails shining in the soft light from his bedside lamp, and he remembered also how Toris had writhed in his arms, loud and loving and _so_ eager, so happy to be there. 

He actually did get lost in his thoughts, eyes darting back up to Toris’s face at the sound of his voice. 

“Ah, do you think I could have a towel or something first?” he asked, an awkward little smile on his lips. 

“Oh! Yeah, of course,” Alfred said quickly, hopping up off the bed and heading for the bathroom. “I’ll go grab you one!” 

He caught Toris giving another smile as he left the room, and couldn’t keep himself from grinning either as he pulled a towel off the rack. He happened to glance at the mirror before he left and paused, looking down at his reflection’s stomach. His mouth was pulled wider than usual, tongue lolling in and out along with his breaths, and the corners were tilted upward. With his sharp teeth exposed, it looked somewhat threatening, but if he ignored that, it kind of looked like it was smiling. 

Looking down at himself, he chuckled quietly. “Hey. Sorry for ignoring you for so long.” 

His mouth rumbled happily back at him. 

Towel in hand, he headed back into the bedroom, finding Toris sitting on the end of the bed, meeting him with a soft smile. 

“Ah, sorry about the, you know… drool,” Alfred laughed awkwardly as he passed the towel over. 

“Oh, don’t be,” Toris replied, wiping off his front. “I really enjoyed it actually, in the heat of the moment, but afterwards, when it starts drying out… Well, it’s not quite as nice.” 

Alfred hummed, sitting down next to him. “I’m just really glad you enjoy it at all.” 

He felt a hand on his cheek and turned his head, smiling when he saw Toris coming towards him and they kissed again. 

“I still want to enjoy some other parts of you, too,” Toris said steamily, breath warm against Alfred’s lips. “Do you still want me to?” 

“Ooh, yeah,” Alfred mumbled softly. 

Then, the bed springs creaked and Toris was gone. Alfred blinked, a little surprised to see him kneeling on the floor in front of him instead, hands resting on Alfred’s knees. 

“You sure you’re okay down there?” he asked. It seemed like kind of a demeaning position. 

But Toris just hummed in confirmation, rubbing his thumbs in little circles on Alfred’s knees. “As long as you’re okay with it.” 

“I am if you are.” 

“And I am.” 

“So, we’re good?” 

Toris laughed and kissed his knee. “We’re good.” 

He nudged gently and Alfred leaned back on his hands, parting his knees and feeling his ears go warm. He jumped slightly when Toris leaned forward, arms looping around Alfred’s waist and looking at his stomach mouth before glancing up at him. 

“I know it’s calmed down, but do you think it still wants kisses?” he asked with a little smile. 

Alfred snickered. “I’m sure it wouldn’t mind.” 

Toris smiled and dipped his head, pressing his lips to the skin on the edge of Alfred’s mouth, trailing kisses along the edge, smiling when he got a pleasant grumbling noise in response. He rested his hands either side of Alfred’s waist, rubbing gently with his thumbs, squeezing affectionately when he felt him quiver with a suppressed laugh. 

“Tickles,” Alfred giggled, biting his lip. 

Eyes bright, Toris smiled up at him as he leaned back, hands shifting down to the waistband of Alfred’s jeans and pausing. 

“Still okay?” he asked. 

A nod. “Yeah.” 

Smoothly, Toris popped open Alfred’s button and unzipped his fly, tugging his waistband down, Alfred shifting and lifting his hips so Toris could pull his jeans and underwear all the way down his legs, tugging off his socks as an afterthought. 

Okay. Okay, now they were both naked, and it wasn’t weird, but Alfred felt a little on edge again, twisting his fingers into the bed sheets. 

Toris must have noticed, because he looked back up, brows slightly furrowed. “You’re really sure? You seem nervous.” 

“I…” Alfred licked his lips, and swallowed. “I am, a bit, but… I don’t want to stop, I promise. I’m just kinda, you know...” He glanced away. “…Not used to things going this well.” 

It felt so pathetic to admit it, and part of him even felt guilty, because he knew Toris must already be worried about him, and he hated to make him worry any more than he already was. 

Toris’s hand squeezed his knee again and looked back up at him. He was smiling. 

“Well, you’d better get used to it,” he said softly. “Because I’m hoping for a _lot_ of things to go very well from here on out.” 

And Alfred couldn’t help but smile back, chuckling and bending over, cupping Toris’s face in his hands and kissing his forehead. “God, you’re such a sweetheart. I dunno what I could have done to deserve you.” 

“Really?” Toris giggled. “I thought _I_ must have been the one who did something to deserve you.” 

Alfred laughed out loud, tilting Toris’s face up. “You’re just full of these wonderful, corny things tonight, aren’t you?” 

“Would you rather I not smother you with affection, then?” Toris asked teasingly. 

“Nope.” 

He pulled Toris up to kiss him, laughter trailing off into a hum that buzzed between their lips. 

“Speaking of affection,” Toris mused when they parted, dropping his gaze to Alfred’s crotch and running his hands up the insides of his thighs. “May I?” 

Alfred’s chest felt light when he exhaled. “Of course.” 

Toris touched him, curling a hand around his cock and tugging gently. Alfred had gone somewhat soft from a lack of stimulation, but he was growing hard again quickly as Toris stroked him up and down, pressing his thumb to the underside of his cock head on each upstroke. Biting his lip, Alfred moaned softly, captivated by watching Toris’s face, eyes narrowed in concentration and tongue skimming across his lips. When he leaned forward and licked his cock across the underside, from base to head, Alfred whined in his throat and clutched the bedsheets. 

“That… that’s good,” he murmured, eyes fluttering, and Toris hummed in response, pressing his tongue flat against Alfred’s cock head and twisting his hand around the base. Alfred squirmed, fingers twitching aimlessly against the sheets. 

“I-I dunno what to do with my hands,” he admitted with a quiet, embarrassed laugh. 

“You can touch my hair,” Toris offered, looking up at him. “As long as you don’t pull it, at least.” 

“Yeah, okay…” 

Carefully, Alfred threaded his fingers into Toris’s long hair, lightly scratching at his scalp, pleased to hear him let out a contented little noise. “Like that?” 

“Mmhmm,” Toris hummed, pressing his lips along his shaft, down one side and up the other. 

Alfred moaned, fingers curling but not pulling. “Toris…” 

“Should I stop teasing?” 

He was looking up at Alfred with a cheeky little grin, mischief glinting in his eyes. Alfred smirked back at him. 

“That would be appreciated,” he laughed breathily, then groaned out loud when Toris’s lips slid over the tip of his cock, sucking for a second, then pushed down over his cock head. 

“Oh, fuck, hon…” he sighed heavily, hips twitching when Toris hummed around him, mouth sinking down a couple more inches while one hand stayed wrapped around the base, stroking the parts he couldn’t reach. He rubbed his tongue against the underside, and Alfred nearly whined when he started bobbing his head back and forth, slowly and steadily, in rhythm with his hand twisted around the base. 

"Th-that’s… haah, so good,” he panted, hands curving around the back of Toris’s head, though it felt less like he was guiding Toris and more like he was holding on for his own sake. He shivered all over when Toris hummed again, and just as he moaned, a low rumble echoed out of his stomach mouth. 

He glanced down, trying to focus through his fluttering eye lids, and saw his mouth open and his tongue slip out yet again, creeping down his stomach and towards his crotch. 

“H-hey, uhm, Toris?” he asked, panting, and Toris glanced up with a curious noise. He looked amused though, and reached up with his other hand to let the tongue slip through his fingers again, giving it a little squeeze. 

“You still, nn-okay if I just… hah, let it be?” Alfred asked, speaking through his moans as Toris kept going, which was probably a pretty good sign in and of itself that he was okay with it. But, it didn’t hurt to make sure. 

And Toris did hum in affirmation, nodding as best he could with his mouth full, and let Alfred’s tongue twist around his hand, rubbing it with his thumb. 

God, how had he never noticed just how sensitive his tongue was before, Alfred wondered as his eyes slipped shut. Toris sucking on him already felt amazing, that was for sure, but the added stimulation to his tongue made his shoulders actually quiver with pleasure, eyes fluttering shut with a high, wavering moan. “Oh-ooh, Toris, honey…” He ran his hands through Toris’s hair, rubbing at his scalp and loving the little moans and hums he made, the sound buzzing against his sensitive skin. His fingers twitched and he let go of Toris, gripping the sheets again, worried he might accidentally yank his hair. 

He felt his tongue twist itself out of Toris’s hand and then heard a muffled laugh, opening his eyes to see his tongue had slathered itself against the side of Toris’s face, lapping affectionately at his cheek as he pulled off of Alfred’s cock. 

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled, cupping the tongue in one hand and holding it against his cheek while continuing to stroke Alfred with the other. “Looks like someone still wants kisses.” 

“Yeah, l-looks like it,” Alfred gasped out, watching his tongue curl under Toris’s chin, dribbling saliva down his neck and chest. “S-sorry-” 

“Don’t even worry about it,” Toris cooed, turning his face to press his lips against the tongue, kissing it directly and making Alfred’s mouth gurgle happily. “I think it’s cute…” 

Alfred smiled crookedly, breath starting to get heavier now, his belly feeling warm. “Hnn… I’m really glad you do…” 

Toris beamed, trailing more kisses along Alfred’s tongue as it squirmed against his cheek, chin, and neck. He switched hands, using the one now slick with saliva to pump Alfred’s cock faster than before, and the other to hold onto his tongue while he nuzzled against it. 

"Sh-shit,” Alfred gasped, knees and shoulders trembling, his stomach coiling tightly. Seeing Toris so happy, treating something so ugly and freakish with such adoration, hands and mouth lavishing such sensitive spots with affection, and doing it with such a loving, serene smile on his face, it was all pushing him very close to the edge. 

“T-Toris, I’m-” 

His tongue slid up to Toris’s lips and nudged at them, Toris turning and opening his mouth with a soft moan, letting the long, thick tongue inside to slide against his own, sucking on it the same he’d done to his cock. 

That was it, and Alfred moaned long and loud, rolling his hips reflexively and twisting his fingers in the sheets, coming hard enough to make him shake, eyes screwed shut. His stomach mouth groaned deeply along with him. Toris kept stroking him until he was soft and then he went limp all over, sagging on the bed and breathing heavily. 

“Sweetheart?” 

He felt a hand on his face and looked up, seeing Toris looking up at him with a wide, adoring grin, saliva and come dripping down his cheek and chin. 

“Shit, sorry, let me-” 

Before he could even reach for the towel, his tongue shot back out and swiped across Toris’s face, making him laugh in surprise as it lapped up the splattered come with an affectionate, if loud, slurp, before retreating back into Alfred’s mouth. 

“Well. That takes care of part of it, I suppose,” Toris giggled, accepting the towel when Alfred handed it to him. 

“Yeah, heh, guess so,” Alfred mumbled, watching Toris wipe the remaining saliva off his cheek and chin. “Ah, thanks, that uhm… that was really good.” 

“I’m glad,” Toris smiled. He stood up and gently pushed Alfred back onto the bed by his shoulders, climbing on after him and laying on top of him, chest to chest, stomach to mouth, kissing him again as Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms snugly around his back, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. His stomach mouth gurgled happily, and Alfred didn’t think twice this time about letting it drag its tongue across Toris’s belly again, especially not when Toris giggled and hummed against his lips. 

“Well,” Toris mused quietly when they came apart. “I think this evening went pretty well, don’t you?” 

“Better than I could have hoped,” Alfred said softly, kissing Toris’s cheek and squeezing his waist affectionately. “Thank you, so, _so_ much, for… God, for everything, really.” 

Toris hummed. “I still feel like I should be thanking you,” he said, skimming a hand down Alfred’s side and rubbing his thumb against the corner of his mouth. “But, I’m also glad I could do this for you. Make you feel this good…” 

Alfred got the feeling he wasn’t just talking about the blowjob, and smiled wide with a deep sigh, letting his head fall back against the bed. Toris cuddled up to his chest, head tucked under his chin, and he hummed happily, petting Toris’s back. 

“…hey, did you still want to spend the night?” 

“If you’re still okay with it,” Toris replied. 

“I sure am. D’you want to borrow some pajamas?” 

“Sure, thanks.” 

Toris rolled off him and Alfred stood up, stretching and arching his back, only a little abashed now when his stomach mouth groaned along with him, before pulling open his wardrobe. 

"I hope my awesome fashion sense doesn’t overwhelm you,” he snickered, pulling out a couple pairs of pajama pants and holding them up. “You pick first, SpongeBob or Captain America?” 

“I’ll take the Captain,” Toris laughed, catching the pants when Alfred tossed them to him. 

While he was rooting through the haphazard piles of clothes they’d dropped off the end of the bed earlier, looking for his underwear, Alfred pulled on his pants, then habitually pulled a shirt out of his wardrobe, and paused. 

Even though it was quite chilly outside, his bedroom was comfortably warm. And, besides, he’d be kept even warmer by having someone else in his bed tonight to cuddle up nice and cozy with. 

That last thought was what usually made him pull on a shirt before bed, but tonight, he folded it back up and put it back in the drawer. 

He turned back to find Toris sitting cross-legged and smiling cheerily up at him, looking quite comfortable in his borrowed, star-spangled pajama pants. The sight of Toris, in his clothes, in his bed, and looking pretty happy about both, was something Alfred decided he was very fond of. 

Grinning, he launched himself back on to the bed, catching Toris around the waist and yanking him down with him, both of them laughing as they fell against the pillows. Toris kissed him, hummed against his lips, and Alfred’s laughter faded into happy, muffled little noises, his shoulders twitching, and they settled on to their sides, face to face. 

Toris was still smiling when Alfred pulled back, eyes partially obscured by his tousled hair but still shining in the lamp light. 

"Do you have anything to do tomorrow morning?” he asked, wiping his hair out of his face. “Because I don’t need to work until the evening shift, and a lie-in sounds really nice.” 

“Well, I did have some plans,” Alfred mused. “See, I’ve gotta make breakfast for this wonderful, amazing person with the prettiest eyes ever who’s sleeping in my bed tonight.” 

Toris snorted. “ _Now_ who’s being corny?” 

Alfred hugged him tight and kissed his nose. “You love it.” 

“Yeah, I do,” Toris said, giggling. His eyes lingered on Alfred’s face for a second, before flicking past him. “Hey, it’s snowing.” 

Alfred rolled onto his back to face the window, seeing large, fluffy white flakes drifting through the air, already starting to collect on the sill. 

“Yeah, it is. Hey, turn of the lamp?” 

Toris pushed himself up on one arm, reaching over to the lamp and switching it off, leaving the room dark except for the orange street lamps from outside, catching the snowflakes in an odd, but warm, glow. He lay back down on Alfred’s chest, both of them watching the snow drift through the air, while Alfred slowly ran his fingers through Toris’s hair. 

“…you warm enough?” Alfred asked softly. 

Toris nuzzled his shoulder. “Could use a blanket.” 

The bedsheets had already gotten shoved about and messed up that evening, so they didn’t have to move much for Alfred to grab a corner of the blanket and pull it up over the pair of them. 

“How’s that?” 

Toris kissed his cheek. “Perfect.” 

Under the blanket, there came a wet, gurgling noise, and even now Alfred’s face still went a little pink with embarrassment. 

But, Toris didn’t even bat an eye, just humming affectionately and slipping a hand further down Alfred’s stomach, loosely wrapping his fingers around his tongue, and Alfred’s mouth went quiet. 

“I should warn you,” Alfred said. “You might wake up with your hand covered in drool tomorrow.” 

“I’ll shower in the morning…” Toris said casually, trailing off into a yawn. Alfred glanced down and saw his eyes were half-shut, and he was gazing dreamily at the window with a serene, sleepy smile on his face. 

Contagious as it was, Alfred couldn’t help but yawn too, feeling remarkably comfortable with Toris draped cozily over him, warm and tired and still a bit tingly in the tips of his fingers and toes. It was late, and he felt emotionally and physically drained, but in kind of a good way. Like, he’d earned a rest after a lot of hard work that day 

He shut his eyes and found it hard to want to open them again. 

“Hey, Al?” 

“Mmyeah?” His eyes stayed shut. 

“Thanks for inviting me over tonight… we should do movie nights more often.” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“My place next time?” 

“Sure.” 

“Hm.” 

Silence for a moment, and then Alfred snickered tiredly. 

“Hey, I just remembered somethin’.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I got condoms for tonight… bought ‘em special, and we didn’t even get to use ‘em.” 

Toris laughed quietly. “I’m sure we’ll get a chance.” 

“Yeah. Wouldn’t wanna let ‘em go to waste.” 

“Nope.” 

Alfred yawned again. His stomach mouth grumbled. Toris gave his tongue a little squeeze, and it purred softly. 

He meant to say “Good night” or “Sweet dreams,” but it slipped his tired mind and he was asleep before he had the chance. 

Which was fine, because Toris was not far behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a self-indulgent smut fic, with just AmeLiet and belly mouths.
> 
> And it’s still that, but it somehow ended up being much, _much_ longer than I ever intended, but I think the comfort, communication, and sappy, giggly sex scene dialogue are just as self-indulgent as the monsters. 
> 
> When did I even start writing this, 2014 I think??? I don’t even remember anymore tbh. I’m just glad I’ve finally got it up.


End file.
